


How to Fall in Love While Fucking Hating Yourself

by TraumabutMakeItSpicy



Series: Evelyn and Amira and The BULLSHIT I make them deal with [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Daddy Issues, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraumabutMakeItSpicy/pseuds/TraumabutMakeItSpicy
Summary: I know I suck at titlesEvelyn Abraham, a trans woman/mother, is just... Not in a great place. Her girlfriend is shit. Life is shit. Currently her only motivation is her six year old daughter.Then she meets her girlfriend's cousin and...Well Amira is nice. Amira treats her like a human being. Her daughter seems to love her as if she were her mother.And she's pretty, which really isn't helping.Of Evelyn's dumbass falls in love with her. And of course, like any dumb romance, this leads to a few issues.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Evelyn and Amira and The BULLSHIT I make them deal with [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937992
Kudos: 3





	1. Starting off The Bullshit with Police

It was a Saturday afternoon.

Children were just now getting out of bed and being scolded by their mother for sleeping in, old, rich and definitely racist white people were enjoying lunch out at some shitty restaurant that somehow couldn’t afford to pay their employees enough to not starve-

Oh.

And a little girl, by the name of Piper Marie Evans, was sitting in a police station with a policeman who was losing his patience with her.

Piper was on the floor, laying on her stomach as she scribbled a few pictures.

The chief of police, Andrew Griffin, was sitting in the same room as the little girl. She had been found in the park by a young woman who was just terrified to see this little girl covered in mud and crying, her parents nowhere in sight. She was brought to the station, cleaned up and given new clothes.

She introduced herself, gave her full name and even gave Griffin a shaky little handshake.

She refused to give much else. Like information about her family. Or what she was doing alone in the park.

Griffin looked up from his papers and down at Piper. She was a small girl, maybe around five or six years old, with chestnut colored hair that had been carefully put into braids. She had watery brown eyes and tanned skin. She seemed to be of Asian/Caucasian descent. 

He looked down at her scribbles.

Two very tall women. 

One much taller than the other, with a black bob and small gray eyes. She looked sad in the scribbles.

The other woman was portrayed to have long brown hair, the same shade as the girl drawing her. Her brown eyes seemed angry. She looked like she was yelling at the taller woman. In every single picture.

There were a few that Piper had drawn that were just her and the very tall woman. They both seemed happy to have the brown-haired woman out of the picture.

The chief had a slight idea of what this meant, but Piper wasn’t confirming or denying anything.

He looked back at Piper. 

“... Do you want to talk yet?” He asked calmly, hiding how annoyed he was. He'd been sitting with her for about two hours now and the entire time she was either deathly silent or throwing a fit because she was asked to give information.

Piper shook her head and stood up, putting yet another drawing of hers on his desk. Griffin looked it over.

He hesitated and picked it up. “Can you at least tell me who that is?”

He pointed at the taller woman with black hair and grey eyes.

Piper looked up. “Oh- That’s my mommy, Evelyn.”

“Why do you call her Evelyn?”

“Cause that’s her name. She lets me say her real name.”

Griffin nodded and pointed at the other woman.

“And this is..?”

“My other mommy.” She said softly. She was quiet for a bit before sitting down and going back to scribbling.

“Does she let you call her by her real name?” Griffin asked. He took note of how quiet Piper got when it came to her mother.

Piper shook her head. “She gets very angry when I do.”

“Why is that?”

“... I dunno. She said it was mean. That I’m mean. Then Evelyn says that I’m not mean and mommy tells me to go to my room so they can talk. Then she yells.”

That… That was some information. He understood why her mother wouldn't want her child to call her by her first name but it sounded like she was overreacting. A lot.

“... Does your mommy yell a lot?”

“Oh yeah-”

“What does she yell about?” Griffin asked, taking out a pen.

Piper thought for a second. There were quite a few instances of her mother yelling, she couldn’t remember them all.

“Well… Sometimes she yells at Evelyn for crying. She’ll call her a tranny.”

Piper stopped for a second. “What’s a tranny?”

Griffin was silent for a second. Shocked to hear that word come out of a child’s mouth. He quickly regained his composure. 

He had heard worse from children.

“Uh… Don’t worry about it for now.” He muttered, writing this down.

“What else does she yell about?”

Piper was getting nervous. She didn’t know why this man wanted all of this information. It wasn’t any of his business.

“Uh… S-Sometimes she yells at me when I talk too much. And then she’ll yell at Evelyn for telling her to stop.”

But this was normal, what was happening. It was normal, at least to Piper. She couldn't understand why the man sitting across from her seemed to get sad when he heard that.

It wasn’t that bad.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Evelyn was hysterical, as expected when your six year old daughter goes missing.

She was in the bathroom, shaking and sobbing. She had already called the police. Told them everything about her Piper. Tiny, a bit on the chubbier side. She had Evelyn's eyes, dark grey, and Remy's hair, long and brown. Usually kept in pigtails.

They said they would do everything to find her, but she shouldn't keep her hopes up. Kids aren't always found, especially not in these types of cities.

That didn't help at all.

Evelyn looked up at herself in the mirror.

She was a young woman. Aged twenty-six, with short black hair, chin length. Her grey eyes were puffy and red and her usually perfect makeup was ruined by the tears.

Suddenly there was a loud bang as a door was slammed shut. Cursing and screaming followed.

Remy.

She was pissed off, probably because her highschool age fuck toy of the month decided that they'd rather not deal with the adult child upstairs.

Evelyn sighed. Remy was more worried about a over-sized child that wouldn't fuck her than she was about her missing daughter.

Evelyn looked back at her reflection.

_… It… wouldn't hurt to break the mirror… leave the pieces of glass sprinkled on her side of the bed, so that when she laid down, her back got sliced open… Remy would just watch and maybe giggle and help to cut her open even mor-_

Evelyn shook her head. No… No, that wasn't helping. She knew she sounded insane. She… she knew she wouldn't actually do that though. Right?

She honestly didn't know sometimes. She didn't want to have those thoughts and ideas. But, fuck, Jeffrey Dahmer didn't want to have thoughts about killing animals or raping and murdering men. But he did. And he acted on them.

Evelyn compared herself to Jeffery Dahmer quite a bit. Mostly because Remy did as well.

Told her she was end up being the next Dahmer, but this time the disgusting little rapist was straight-

Evelyn wasn't straight (or a rapist for that matter) She was a woman who liked women. By definition, she was a lesbian. Oh but Remy-

Remy liked to remind her that she-

Well she didn't have a vagina. Therefore she couldn't be a woman. Evelyn knew this wasn't true and Remy probably wasn't fully educated on the matter. She was probably joking, in her own awful way.

But she'd be lying if she said it didn't hurt like hell. She… She was just grateful that Remy didn't use her deadname.

Well… if she did know Evelyn's deadname, she'd absolutely use it against her. And Evelyn knew this.

She sighed and washed her face, taking the make up off. She couldn't really trust the police. She knew her daughter better than them, she would find Piper herself.

She dried off her face, did her make-up again and left the bathroom to find her shoes.

This was fine. She'd find her and she'd hug her and cry. 

She would find her.

**Author's Note:**

> ACAB, by the way-


End file.
